Under the Mistle Toe
by Hitome
Summary: (Complete) Hy+Rp Heero has left for a mission and Relena misses him terribaly! They had planned on spending Christmas together, but will they?
1. Missing

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters:  
  
Missing  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
It was Christmas Eve! I was so excited. Duo and I were putting up the tree in the living room while the other guys decorated the house and the girls were in the kitchen baking. I had been so busy that the tree had been unable to be put up until now. We had Christmas music playing in the background so it added a touch of magic around the house. Of course though there was a downside. Trowa and Heero had left earlier in the month for a mission the agency had sent them on and wouldn't be back for sometime in late January. Lady Une, the commander of the preventor agency said it was very dangerous so they needed the best. She had wanted the other Gundam pilots to go, but each of them had something very important to do. I sighed thinking of Heero. How I missed him. I didn't want him to leave but I had no choice in the matter.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
It was raining and dark out side as Heero put his coat on and started for the door as Trowa kissed Cathy goodbye. "Heero, I yelled before he closed the door." I grabbed my coat and went towards him as I stepped out on the porch and gently shut the door behind me. "Must you go, I asked?" He sighed while he stared at me. There was a flash of pain in his eyes as he answered me. "I am afraid so Relena, he replied." "I know we had planned on spending Christmas together, I will make it up to you." He leaned over and laid his lips on mine. He then slowly took me into my arms and held me tight as he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. I started to cry. "I don't want you to go, I said as he looked at me." He looked at me sadly as he brought me to his chest. "You know I don't want to leave you he said." I sobbed as I felt him kiss my forehead. "Take care of yourself k, he said as he turned around and went to the car. I stood there watching him as I crossed my arms for warmth. I heard a door open behind me and there came Trowa. "Good Bye Relena, he said as he patted me on the shoulder." "Good Bye Trowa, I said smiling weakly." He started for the car where Heero was and got in. Heero stood by the car door and looked at me a moment and then got in. I watched the car slowly pull away from the driveway and then go down the street. "Please bring him back to me, I prayed as I looked up into the sky."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"I hope he is ok, I said while I hung an ornament on the tree." Duo stopped and looked at me with concern as he slowly came to my side. "He is fine, he whispered as he gave me a hug." "You know Heero, he can take of himself." "Ya, I laughed." "We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year." I turned around to see Hilde, Cathy, and Dorothy, singing as they entered the living room with a platter full of cookies. "O goody screeched Duo as he ran towards them." "Cookies, he said as he tried to grab one." "No way Duo Maxwell, yelled Hilde as she slapped his hand before he got one." "You can't have any yet, not till later tonight."  
  
"Uuggghhh, said Duo as he came back over to help me with the tree." The girls set the platter down on the coffee table and then came over to join us. "That sure is a beautiful tree, said Quatra and Wuefie as they came in." "Why thank you, I replied while staring at the masterpiece." "How about we play some games, said Dorothy as she flopped down on the couch." "That's a good idea, said Cathy." So we all sat down and picked one of are favorite games. Charades. Duo was making a fool of himself acting like a donkey as we heard a loud knock on the door. I was laughing so hard at Duo that I couldn't get up so I asked Cathy if she would answer it. "Sure, she replied as she got up." Duo continued his acting when I heard Cathy scream. I jumped up so surprised and raced to see if she was ok. "What's the matter, I said as I turned around the corner to the door." I gasped not believing what I was seeing. "No way, I said." "No way."  
  
TBC  
  
Ok guys well this is the beginning of my Christmas present to you. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter although I bet you can guess who is at the door. Well I love you and will write your next chapter soon kk so don't worry.  
  
Hitome 


	2. Sweet Surprise

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Sweet surprise!  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
"No way, I said holding my breath." "No way." There before me stood Trowa, Heero, and Sally. "Heero, I shouted as I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck." I started to cry as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Surprise, he said while smiling."  
  
"I can't believe it, I said feeling joy overcome me." I looked at Trowa. He and Cathy were hugging each other when he looked over at me.  
  
"Hi Relena, he said while the others came around the corner."  
  
"Hey, I replied." "I thought you guys weren't supposed to get home until late next month." Heero smiled as he took of his jacket, as did Trowa. I noticed a cane in Heero's hand then and Trowa's arm was in a sling.  
  
"Omg, I said looking at them both." "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Trowa said as he came forward." "Lady Une was not lying when she said that this mission was going to be dangerous." "But of course as Gundam Pilots we were able to get the job done a lot sooner." I looked at Sally with worry.  
  
"It's fine, replied Sally as she smiled at me." "They will be fine, they just need a month or so to heal and then they will be up and jumping again.  
  
  
  
"It'll be sooner than that, replied Heero as he came towards me." The others started laughing as Sally went into a counter attack about how there is no way she was going to let him get his way.  
  
"Hey look, said Duo pointing above me and Heero." "You two are under the mistle toe." I looked at him as he grinned evilly as he rubbed his hands. "Kissy kissy kissy, he said laughing."  
  
I looked towards Heero. He smiled at me and then pulled me closer to him. He then kissed me softly on the lips as I could hear the others squealing. As he gently pulled away from me everyone yelled excitedly. Duo came over and elbowed Heero.  
  
"Nice one, he said as Quatra mentioned we all head into the living room."  
  
"That's a good ideal, said Wuefie as everyone retreated to the room."  
  
I started to follow as I felt a strong arm grab me back. Surprised I turned to see Heero. I smiled at him.  
  
"I am so glad your ok, I said as I brushed some of his hair away from his eyes."  
  
"Ya well I am glad to see your ok, he replied as he took me into his arms." "I have a present for you, he said while gently swinging me back and forth."  
  
"O really, I said?" "What is it?"  
  
"Can't tell ya, he replied smiling." "You will find out tomorrow."  
  
I laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing in there, I heard Trowa say?"  
  
"Coming, yelled Heero as he held my hand and walked into the living room."  
  
  
  
The others were all eating some cookies around the coffee table. We had so much fun! We sang Christmas carols even though Heero said he couldn't sing. Duo got him to do it. So Heero and Duo went up before all of us and started to sing O little town of Bethlehem. Duo stopped in the middle of the song so we could all hear just Heero singing. Surprisingly Heero had a beautiful voice, although he was so mad at Duo! He took a pillow that was near by and started beating him with it. Duo just laughed as he took the hits from him. Finally Quatra and Wuefie pulled them apart.  
  
"So where is Millardo and Noin, asked Sally as she turned towards me?"  
  
"They are on vacation together, somewhere, I replied."  
  
"O, she said with a chuckle." "I hope they have fun."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure they will, replied Duo." __________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was getting late and so we all decided to go to bed. Everyone then started to leave as Heero and I stayed behind to turn off the lights.  
  
"I really missed you Heero, I said as I bent down to unplug a lamp."  
  
I heard him come over towards me.  
  
"I missed you too, he whispered."  
  
I stood up and looked at him. He was gorgeous. Definitely worthy of his title as the Perfect Solider. I laughed.  
  
"What, he asked coming closer to me?"  
  
"Well you have a beautiful voice Heero, you never told me you could sing." He blushed as he bowed his head down.  
  
"It wouldn't have changed anything, he replied."  
  
I could hear him limping as he walked around with his cane in hand.  
  
"How did that happen, I asked him?" He stared at me a moment and then spoke."  
  
"Well Trowa and I were fighting in the dark in this big field. We got separated and I fell into this big hole when this guy tried to take a shot at me. There was some kind of trap in there so my foot got caught in it. I was able to open it up to release my foot, but in the process it got cut up pretty badly." "I will be fine though."  
  
"I'm sure you will I said coming toward him." "How about Trowa, I asked?"  
  
"Trowa?" "O well he just caught shot in the arm, he will be fine, he replied."  
  
Finally the lights were shut off and we headed up the stairs. We reached our rooms at the same time seeing how they were right across from each other.  
  
"Goodnight Heero, I said as I turned to him."  
  
"Goodnight Relena, he replied wrapping his arms around me." He then gently pressed his lips against mine and slipped his tongue slowly into my mouth. He made me feel so good! He gently pulled me back and stared into my eyes smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas Relena, he said.  
  
Before I could answer him I watched him turn around and open the door to his room and quietly shut it. I smiled as I went into my room and shut the door behind me and leaned against it a moment.  
  
"Merry Christmas indeed, I whispered as I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep  
  
  
  
Ok guys Chapter 2 out! Yay. Well the next chapter will be out soon ok! So please RV! I will do my best to update as soon as possible. Love ya!!!!!! Hitome xxxx 


	3. The Gift

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its Character!  
  
The Gift  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I opened my eyes wide-awake to hear a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
"Come in, I yelled as I propped myself up on my pillows."  
  
I turned to see Heero open my door with what looked like a tray. I smiled at him as he smiled back.  
  
"Merry Christmas morning, said Heero coming over to the left side of my bed."  
  
"Merry Christmas morning, I replied as he sat down on the bed with the tray."  
  
"What's this, I said looking at the tray that had the makings of a beautiful breakfast on it."  
  
"Well you have to eat, he said with a smile." "I thought I would serve you breakfast in bed."  
  
I couldn't believe it! "O Heero that is so sweet, I said pushing myself upward to kiss him." He gently kissed me back and put his hands on my shoulders and softly rubbed them. I looked at the breakfast.  
  
"Did you really make this, I said with a chuckle?"  
  
"Yes I did, he replied." "Why you don't believe me?"  
  
"No I do, it's just that I am surprised, I said looking at him."  
  
"He laughed and leaned forward towards me and kissed me on the forehead. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Heero got up from the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Who is it, I called from my bed."  
  
"Millardo, I heard come from behind the door."  
  
"Omg, I answered." "I thought he and Noin were going to stay until Christmas was over."  
  
Heero opened the door as Millardo walked in staring at him.  
  
"So I see you and Trowa came home earlier than expected, said Millardo glaring at Heero."  
  
"Ya same as you, replied Heero." "Relena, he said then turning to me." "I am going to go downstairs with the others ok?"  
  
"Ok Heero, I answered him lovingly."  
  
Millardo came slowly over to me as he watched Heero exit.  
  
"Merry Christmas little sister, he said holding his arms out for me to hold."  
  
"Merry Christmas brother, I said gently hugging him." "Why did you come home early?"  
  
"Well Noin loved it where I took her, but she began to miss the other so I took her home."  
  
"Where exactly did you take her, I asked curiously?"  
  
"Nope not telling, he said smiling."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"What's this, he asked looking down at the tray?"  
  
"O Heero made me breakfast."  
  
"He did WHAT??" Asked Millardo.  
  
  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I had wanted to talk to Relena longer, but I guess I could wait. The girls were in the kitchen talking excitedly, as me and the guys were in the living room watching TV. Duo though was right next to the tree rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Ah come on Hilde just let me open one, he yelled towards the kitchen."  
  
"No! I heard her yell back."  
  
"Uggghhh wined Duo as he crossed his arms angrily." Trowa and Quatra laughed at Duo as he mocked Hilde.  
  
Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Relena and Millardo. She saw me and started to approach me.  
  
"The breakfast was wonderful, she said as she kneeled down and gave me a kiss on the cheek." She then walked into the kitchen with Millardo.  
  
I looked at the guys they were all staring at me. Duo began to open his mouth to say something to me.  
  
"Shut up Duo, I said before he could get his words out."  
  
The others just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When can I open my presents, said Duo loudly?"  
  
"You can now, said Hilde as she and the others came out of the kitchen to the living room and sat down."  
  
"It's about time, he said sarcastically."  
  
He then started sorting out presents for us and grinned evilly as he handed me my gift.  
  
"What is it Duo, I asked cautiously?"  
  
"Open it and find out, he said pretending that I had hurt him."  
  
I gave him a strange look as I began to unwrap the paper. I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Duo, I said shocked and surprised." There in the box was a picture of my real parents and myself as a baby.  
  
"I was able to locate that, Omg was it hard to find though." "But I knew that would be the perfect gift."  
  
"Thanks Duo, I said smiling."  
  
I looked around at the others, they all looked stunned as I had.  
  
"It's your Turn to give someone a gift, said Duo staring up at me."  
  
I smiled looking towards Relena." I stood up as she smiled at me gently.  
  
"Come here Relena, I said as she stood up and came towards me."  
  
"I want to give you something."  
  
"O Heero, she said looking at me."  
  
She looked beautiful. I turned behind me and pulled out the wrapped gift out of my bad and turned to hand it to her.  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
"Here you go, said Heero as he handed me the gift." I looked at him a moment and then started to unwrap the present.  
  
"O Heero, I said as I pulled out a beautiful plush brown bear." "I love it, I said as I slipped a kiss on his cheek."  
  
He smiled at me. I started to head for chair as I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back to him.  
  
"That's not all, he said now with a serious face."  
  
"What, I asked worried?"  
  
He then slowly put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. I gasped not believing what I was seeing as did the others.  
  
"Heero, I whispered as he knelt down before me." He slowly opened the box and I could see a beautiful diamond ring shining from the box.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft, he said staring up at me." "Will you marry me?"  
  
I was shocked! I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Now would be the time for you to answer, said Heero looking at me with wonder."  
  
I suddenly woke from my silence and started at him.  
  
"Of course I will marry you, I said excitedly." "Of course I will."  
  
A big smile came over his face as he stood up and gently placed the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. I could the others clapping and whistling loudly.  
  
"Ahem, coughed Duo." I looked at him curiously. He laughed and then slowly grinned evilly as he pointed above me.  
  
"Kissy kissy kissy, he said laughing." Heero and I looked above each other. There on top of us was the Mistle toe. Heero looked back down at me.  
  
"I love you Relena Peacecraft, he said smiling at me."  
  
I held my breath. "I love you too Heero Yuy."  
  
He then gently kissed me and held me closer to him. As we finished our kiss I slowly put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"How sweet, I heard Cathy say." "She said yes to him under the mistle toe."  
  
I pulled away to look at Heero.  
  
"That's right, I said looking at him."  
  
He smiled at me as he touched my cheek.  
  
"Yup, he said." "Right here under the mistle toe."  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas you guys. I hope you have a wonderful New Year! Thanks for reading this story please make sure to Rv! Yay I actually figured how to space correctly! I am so sorry for hurting your eyes for so long. I love you all. I hope you liked the story. See ya later!!  
  
Hitome xxxx 


End file.
